


[podfic] all tied up

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bondage but from the pov fof the tie, crack but make it tender, idek what to tag this, live recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: a story told from the perspective of Patrick's tie.[Podfic of all tied up]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] all tied up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757398) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 



> This podfic was recorded live in a Discord voice channel for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Life of the Party." Many thanks to my live audience— Amanita_Fierce, nervouscupcakeinspace, oakleaf, Ravin, and sunlightsymphony. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to sonlali for writing this hilarious fic and _also_ being present in the audience as I recorded this. I'm so honoured! 
> 
> Shout out to Team Chaotic Water from the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge! Thank you for having me in your midst!

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Text:** [ all tied up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757398)

 **Author:** [ sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali)

 **Read by:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 7:40

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/all-tied-up-cover-RQ/All%20Tied%20Up.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> It's already Jan 1st in my part of the world, so a Very Happy New Year to all of you! I'm both glad and grateful to have had the support of this fandom and the wonderful friends I've made through it. Thank you. ❤️
> 
> Cheers to 2021! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
